Who are you ?
by Yami Little's Heart
Summary: Quien hubiera creído que la llegada de aquella chica cambiaría el sentido de las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Será aceptada o rechazada por los capitanes? o ¿Se convertirá en la persona que cambie la vida de todos?
1. The Unknown

_**Capítulo 1: the Unknown. **_

Se detuvo de golpe, solo le faltaba algunos escalones para llegar a la Colina del Sōkyoku cuando escucho el anuncio de aquella teniente « ¿_Aizen vivo?... Imposible pero sí.. pero sí yo…_» Sintió como su corazón había dado un fuerte salto en su pecho, fue tanta la conmoción de aquella noticia, que había provocado que casi se cayera de los escalones « ¿_Central 46… masacrada?_ » Levantó la mirada hacía arriba y no dudo en salir corriendo hasta la cima de la colina, debía verlo con sus propios ojos. Debía saber sí lo que habían dicho era verdad, que Aizen estaba vivo, sí era así, entonces ¿Todos los años de entrenamiento habían sido en vano? ¿Había sido una perdida de tiempo?.

Todo lo que había deseado hacer había cambiado, a la persona que había venido a matar había sido la equivocada, todo ese tiempo lo había sido. Finalmente había llegado a la cima, y lo que se encontró fue a casi todos los capitanes y algunos tenientes del Gotei 13, sus ojos no comprendían aún lo que había visto. Aizen estaba hay ¡Estaba vivo! Rodeado de aquellos capitanes con intención de detenerlo pero no, ella lo haría, ella sería quien le daría muerte a ese desgraciado. Toda su vida había vivido engañada, ¡Toda su infancia marcada por una masacre que de seguro él había realizado!. Tanto años de llorar la muerte de alguien que resultó estar viva y aparte de traicionarla, traicionó aquellas personas, ¿Con qué propósito? ¿¡Por qué rayos había matado aquellas personas en esa central?!

« _¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué?!_ » Se gritó, lo miró tan fijamente como sí desde la distancia en donde se encontraba lo pudiera matar, pero no. Por lo qué, al momento de sentir como la tierra había temblado y ver el cielo abrirse en un agujero negro, haciendo acto de presencia de los Guillian, y que aquel destello de luz rodeara al castaño y a sus cómplices, no dudo ni un momento en echarse a correr hacía ellos, sin importarle la presencia de los demás, su única intención era matarlo, ahí y ahora.

— ¡Aizen! —Desvainó su katana y con un moviendo de Shunpo pudo acercarse lo suficiente a él, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo, sintió como la habían sujetada de los brazos y llevada nuevamente hacía el suelo. Se removió con brusquedad, y eso había provocado que la mascara que tenía cubierta su rostro se cayera, dando por revelada la identidad de la intrusa.— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a matarlo, suéltenme! —No sabía quienes eran las personas que la agarraban, pero mucho menos le importó golpearlos para poder soltarse, pero ya era tarde, Aizen estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que pudiera llegar hacía él, sólo pudo ver su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que sólo provoco que las lágrimas bajaran por su mejilla ante la impotencia y la rabia que sentía por no haberlo atacado antes. — ¡AIZEN! —Volvió a gritar pero sus palabras eran inútiles, ya él se había ido, ya no tenía oportunidad de hacer nada. Bajo la cabeza, apretando sus puños con fuerza, sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así, tenía que buscar la forma de encontrarlo, aunque fuera a buscarlo al mismo infierno.

— ¿Quién… Quién eres?... —Una voz, que resulto ser de una mujer ¿De quién? Ella no lo sabía, levantó la mirada para dirigir su ojos a la persona a quien había preguntado, y con lo que se encontró fue con toda las miradas puesta en ella, aquello la incomodo y eso se mostró en su rostro. Levantó su mano para limpiar los residuos de lágrimas que había derramado, sintiéndose patética por haber mostrado esa parte de ella.

— ¿Acaso tengo que dar explicaciones de quien soy…?—

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó una mujer de baja estatura, complexión menuda y fibrosa, su cabello era corto pero con dos trenzas en la parte de atrás.— Yoruichi-sama te acaba de preguntar. —Se podía notar la voz molesta que tenía, fijo su mirada hacía la nombrada, una mujer alta, de cabellos morados y piel morena, sus ojos eran amarillos, como los de un gato negro. Solamente alzó las cejas con una típica sonrisa sarcástica hacía todos.

— Yo no tengo que decirles quien soy.. aunque...—Volvió a mirarlos, cruzándose de brazos.— Yo los buscaré y veré sí son convenientes para mí. —Se giró, y aún a pesar de los reclamos de Soi Fong no se detuvo y solo desapareció del lugar, tan rápido como un rayo de luz al caer con velocidad, ni siquiera sentir sus presencia lograron detectar para saber más o menos su ubicación, aquella chica, ya era un misterio para todos.

— ¿No sé dieron cuenta, verdad?.. —Una nueva pregunta surgió después de aquel silencio que se había producido cuando aquella niña había desaparecido, los demás fijaron su mirada hacía él, algos confusos por lo que había preguntado.— Su parecido con Aizen.

— Yo también me he dado cuenta —Dijo Kyoraku, llevando su mano hacía su sombrero, mientras lo baja un poco, ahora que el peliblanco lo decía lo había notado, aquel extraño parecido que tenía esa chica con el ex-capitán.. era verdaderamente extraño. — ¿Será posible que ella..?

— No lo sé, sólo es una suposición.—Se llevó la mano al cuello de forma dudosa mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas o intentar aclarar sus dudas. — Ella dijo que nos buscaría, ¿no? Solo hay que esperar a que lo haga..

— Tengo la certeza de que ella nos será de gran ayuda—Volvió a decir el castaño, buscando con la mirada al comandante en jefe, el anciano sabía que Kyoraku tenía razón, aquella chica serviría para conocer más acerca de Aizen y de sus posibles planes.

— De cualquier forma ella lo será, tanto ella como nosotros necesitamos saber que hará Aizen ahora y más con el _**Hōgyoku**_ —Dijo Yoruichi, acercándose de igual forma hacía ellos.— Yo regresaré al mundo real, e investigaré con Urahara el propósito que tiene Aizen con aquella cosa.

* * *

><p>Cayo de rodillas al suelo, una vez que se había ido de la colina, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera sabía en que parte del Seireitei estaba, su mente estaba hecha un desastres y ese día había sido demasiada información para ella. Terminó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, por más que quisiera comprender lo que había pasado, no podía hacerlo. Su mente no quería asimilarlo ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera pasando eso? ¡¿Por qué rayos le hizo eso?!.<p>

Por más que lo intentará pensar ninguna respuesta lógica lograba llegar a su cabeza, era como sí nada le entrará. Retiro sus manos y las apoyo en el suelo, frente a sus rodillas, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para poder pensar pero también debía tomar una decisión para todo esto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía dos alternativas. La primera era: buscar información sobre la localización de Aizen e ir a buscarlo y la segunda era: unirse al Gotei 13 y tener más posibilidad de encontrarlo rápido, pero sabía las consecuencias tanto de la primera como la segunda. Se sentó frotando su rostro con ambas manos, quizás debería darse aunque sea unos días en pensarlo un poco, no quería dar un paso falso y que todo terminará mal, tampoco sabía como lo tomaría los demás, al menos necesitaba regresar al Rukongai por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola.. Mucho tiempo sin publicar nada ¿no? Pues, he vuelto nuevamente a la escritura. Esta es una historia que estoy editando de la anterior. Así que poco a poco seguiré subiendo los demás capítulos.<strong>

**Espero que les gustes y espero sus Reviews. Bye bye *-***


	2. The truth about it

_**Los nombres presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Tite Kubo creador de Bleach.**_

**_Nombres que no seas reconocidos, son de mi total creación. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: The truth about it.<strong>_

Había pasado varios días de lo de Aizen, Ichigo y los demás habían regresado al mundo real sin ningún problema. Aunque los oficiales de los escuadrones tanto como los capitanes se estaban encargando sobre los desastres causados por el ex-capitán del escuadrón 5, los heridos habían sido atendidos gracias a los cuidados de la capitana Unohana pero todo aquello no era lo que exactamente les preocupaba a todos, la aparición de aquella chica había sido un misterio y había dejado a todos confusos y llenos de dudas, solo esperaban el día en que los buscara y que toda sus dudas fueran aclaradas. Se habían convocado varias reuniones a cargo del comandante en jefe para dar a conocer los nuevos informes o informaciones proveniente de los demás capitanes, ya sin perder tiempo se habían empezado con las investigaciones acerca del paradero de Aizen pero con la discreción de que cualquiera información no saliera fuera de la sala de reuniones, aunque tenían bastante cuidado a la hora de investigar, no se sabía con certeza sí habría algún traidor más entre ellos.

Ese día toda había estado en calma, cada cuartel se encargaba de realizar su trabajo, los escuadrones caminaban de un lado a otro en llevar y traer los informes correspondientes que les pedían. Desde su posición, observaba cada movimiento que había en los pasillos de aquel lugar, pasando desapercibida ante la vista de los demás, pero solo ella buscaba a una persona especifica, una que tenía el acceso de entrar y salir del cuartel de la primera división. Se quedo escondida por unos varios minutos hasta que al fin pudo a ver a la persona que buscaba, al Subcapitán Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe de la primera división.

Con un movimiento rápido pero silencioso se posicionó frente a él, lo que había provocado un movimiento brusco por parte del contrario como auto reflejo ante la presencia de la chica.

— Exijo hablar con el Comandante Yamamoto Genryusai.—Anuncio, con una expresión neutral. El Subcapitán la observo, ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado el día de la ejecución, y había tenido ordenes directas de dejarla pasar sí una vez aparecía ante ellos. Alzó la ceja, al no recibir respuesta.— ¿Y bien?..

— Sígame por favor.—No dijo nada más y solo le indico el camino al cuartel principal, aunque no era necesario. Ella se sabía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano desde que había entrado por primera vez, e incluso a lugares que estaban prohibido entrar ya ella había estado. Lo siguió, mientras las mirada de los guardias se posaban sobre ella, pero Sasakibe le indicaba con un gesto de mano de que todo estaba bien.

Finalmente, ambos se encontraban en el cuartel de la primera división, pero más bien era el despacho del Comandante, lo supo por el nombre que había en la placa pegado a la puerta. Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, ella quería que todos estuvieran reunidos para hablar, pero algo le decía que tenía que esperar un día más ante de contar todo y claro, sabía que todo se volvería un caos total ante tal noticia y además, no sabía como irían a reaccionar aquellos capitanes ¿Y sí la atrapaban en ese instante? No podía tener la guardia baja, y tampoco le daría el gusto a Aizen de que lo hicieran, ya tenía un nuevo propósito que cumplir, y ese era matarlo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la había sacado de su pensamientos. Observando en el momento en que las amplias y enorme puertas del despacho se abrían y en el interior de aquel lugar, observo al líder de aquella división, sentado en su escritorio color caoba. Aquel lugar era amplio, más amplio que el living de una mansión y solo portaba con el escritorio y algunos cajones al fondo que de seguro eran documentos importantes. Documentos que ella necesita ver para buscar más datos de Aizen, claro, eso sí solo le prohibían saber más de lo necesario.

Sasakibe camino hacía adentro y ella solo lo siguió, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente, a pesar de que la puerta se había cerrado, el lugar que tenía un amplio balcón con vista prácticamente a todo el Seireitei, y por sí las dudas, saldría disparada de ahí sí intentaban hacer algo.

— Comandante Yamamoto, esta joven a exigido hablar con usted.

— Has hecho bien en traerla aquí Sasakibe.—Dijo, abriendo los ojos y observando a la joven, mientras su teniente se colocaba al lado de su silla, como siempre hacía.— Y bien, aquella vez nos dijiste que nos buscaría sí te eramos conveniente, parece que es así.

— Así es, me son convenientes para buscar a Aizen y cumplir ahora con mí nueva venganza.—No se inmutó de su lugar, se notaba seguridad en su voz y no iba a retroceder en su decisión.

— Entiendo, pero hay algo que algunos capitanes hemos notado..—Apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos frente su rostro. Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquella chica y es que, era muy cierto lo que había dicho Ukitake, ella tenía un gran parecido con el ex-capitán, lo único que la diferenciaba era su cabello negro y largo y sus ojos algo grandes y negros también.— Tú parecido con Aizen, es algo que nos ha dejado con muchas preguntas.

— Me imagino..—Dijo en un tono sarcástico, ya se lo habría imaginado, aún a pesar de todo él nunca había hablado de ella ante los demás, claro ¿Qué iba a esperar de un traidor como él? Frunció las cejas y suspiro pesadamente, volviendo a retomar su conversación.— Sí quieren saber la verdad, convoque una reunión mañana al medio día. Les contare todo, y todo lo que se de Aizen, ¿De acuerdo?

Yamamoto guardo silencio por unos varios minutos. No tenía problema en organizar una nueva reunión, lo que pasaba era, en la manera en que como ella se refería a él ¿Acaso ella no sabía que él era la autoridad máxima de aquel lugar.. y que debía de demostrar respecto? Ahora que la miraba bien, se podía notar que era una habitante del Rukongai, los de ese lugar casi nunca mostraban respecto hacía los Shinigamis, quizás habría tenido una mala experiencia. Pero de igual forma, lo único que le importaba era saber lo que ella les iba a decir, que tipo de relación había entre ella y aquel traidor, pero, dependiendo de lo que ella dijese, quizás de hay pudiera tomar una decisión sobre aquel asunto.

— De acuerdo, mañana al medio día la reunión estará iniciada. ¿Eso es todo?

— Eso es todo. Y se sean puntuales, odio la inpuntualidad.

* * *

><p>— ¿Una reunión al medio día? —Preguntó Ukitake una vez que uno de los mensajeros le llego con aquel recado.— ¿Ya los demás están al tanto?<p>

— Sí, los demás capitanes y tenientes ya han sido avisados. Pero el comandante no ha dado más detalles al respecto.

— Ya veo...—Se cruzó de brazos y luego se llevo la mano a la barbilla.— Gracias por la información.—Dijo, y el mensajero desapareció del lugar, el peliblanco camino un poco aún acariciando su barbilla ¿Acaso esa chica ya los había buscado y por eso era la reunión? Suspiro, ahora frotando un poco su frente.

— ¿Estás preocupado por esa niña, verdad? —La voz de Kyoraku se escucho cerca del contrario, pero este ni siquiera se había sobresaltado ante la repentina presencia de su compañero.

— No puedo evitarlo, por alguna extraña razón siento la necesidad de saber su origen... Ah.. aparezco un..

— ¿Viejo? Sí, lo sabemos..—Lo interrumpió el castaño en una broma, queriendo animarle los ánimos a su viejo amigo y compañero.— No te preocupes, mañana ya sera el gran día..

— Espero que todo salga bien, y más para ella.

* * *

><p>El día anterior había pasado rápido, demasiado para ella. Pero eso no significaba que estaba nerviosa, no, al contrario... Oh, vamos ¿A quien engañaba? Sí, lo estaba, estaba muy nerviosa pero hoy sentía que se libraría de una carga más que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción que llegarían a tener esas personas al saber la verdad ¿La apresarían? ¿Se negarían ayudarla? Ah, a veces deseaba tener el don de saber las cosas de antemano, así se hubiera evitado tantas desgracias en su vida como ahora.<p>

Sentada en uno de los tejados más cercanos a la primera división, desde ahí podía observar todo lo que pasaba, quien llegaba, quien salía. Aunque todavía faltaba poco para el medio día, se había anticipado por estar primero y verificar de que todo llegarían temprano. Y ahora que lo pensaba, serían 22 personas las que estarían en aquel lugar « _22... personas_ » pensó y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda por el miedo ¿En qué rayos se había metido? Realmente no estaba segura de querer ir pero sí se iba, quedaría como mentirosa y traidora. No, no quería ser igual que Aizen, de ninguna manera.

Los minutos pasaban y la única cosa que hacía para poder distraerse, era partir por mitad algunas ramitas que caían de un árbol cercano o cortaba en trocitos las hojas o pétalos de cerezos, pero a estos solo los volvía a lanzar al aire. Pero en ese momento se colocó de pie al ver a los capitanes y tenientes dirigirse a la reunión. Ya había llegado la hora, la hora de dar por iniciada un nuevo comienzo.

— Ya todo estamos reunidos, al parecer solo falta ella.—Dijo Kyoraku, cruzándose de brazos. Todo estaban colocados en sus lugares a la espera de que finalmente diera por iniciada la reunión. Hasta que en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, todo fijaron su mirada a esa dirección, a ella.

— Vaya, pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo.—Sonrió de forma lasciva mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ella. No había dado ni un paso hacía adelante, se quedo quita, en su lugar, mirando a cada uno de los presentes en ese momento.— Agradezco que hayan venido. Se que a la mayoría les interesa saber quien soy y que tipo de relación tenía con Aizen, así que se los diré, y presten atención que no repetiré nada.

— Aparte de altanera, es una mandona. —Agregó Kurotsuchi con un tono de burla bastante notorio. Algunas mirada se dirigieron a él, inclusive la de la chica, quien solamente rió con suavidad ante las palabras del capitán.

— Sí, lo soy. Es algo que no negare.—Lo miro con fijeza, aún con aquella sonrisa. Era clara la intención que tenía ella de molestarlo, conocía el carácter de aquel hombre, pero no sólo el de él, si no, el de cada uno de los presentes. Después de haber acordado la reunión con el Comandante, se había dedicado a inspeccionar cada rincón que podía del Seireitei, tanto saber como se trabajaba hasta la vida de cada uno de los presentes.— Pero creo que a los demás de aquí les gustaría saber las cosas que esconde en su laboratorio, ¿verdad?

— Tú.. ¡¿Con qué permiso has entrado a mi cuartel?! —Le gritó desacomodándose de su lugar, Mayuri se había alterado al enterarse de aquella intromisión a su laboratorio. Su mirada se puso tan afilada como una navaja, como si quisiera degollarla hay mismo.

—Con el mismo con que usted hace las cosas que no se debe… aunque creo que aquí todo el mundo sabe de eso.

—Vaya, tenemos a una investigadora entre nosotros. —Añadió Kyoraku, con la intención de aligerar un poco el ambiente que estaba muy tenso a decir verdad, era mejor no causar problemas ni mucho menos discusiones con un científico prácticamente loco. — ¿Qué has investigado? —Preguntó curioso, pero aquello pregunta había sido con la intención de evitar que dijera algo de lo que había encontrado.

—Pues.. nada interesante.. —Hizo de cuenta que no sabía nada, haciendo un leve ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. — Solo investigaba sobre Aizen… y no he encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarme, solo eso. —Volvió a fijar su mirada hacía el capitán de la décima división. — No sé preocupe, no he visto nada que me guste. —Mintió, aunque lo hizo muy bien. ¿No gustarle? Aquel lugar era magnifico para investigar. Sonrió, dando por terminada cualquier palabra o discusión con él. Mayuri bufó, volviendo a su posición, sin apartar la mirada de ella, ahora más que nunca debía vigilarla de cerca.

— No perdamos más tiempo en discusiones tontas —Dijo Hitsugaya frunciendo sus blanquecinas cejas, con la mirada puesta en la chica.— Dinos quien eres y que relación tenías con Aizen.

Las miradas nuevamente se concentraron en ella, había querido dar un poco más de tiempo, decir cosas sin sentido como lo había hecho con el laboratorio de Mayuri, pero sabía que al final debía decir la verdad, la verdad que estuvo oculta por mucho tiempo y era tiempo de que saliera a la luz. Suspiro, suspiro de forma profunda, como sí en ese instante lo necesitara, sentía sus manos algo sudadas a causa de lo que iba a contecer ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Cómo serían sus expresiones al enterarse? « _Juro que te haré pagar por esto Aizen, ¡Te lo juro! _» Se gritó mentalmente, hasta se pudo notar como sus cejas se habían arrugado un poco, pero terminó sacudiendo su rostro para poder concentrarse en lo más importante ahora.

— Me llamo Shizuka Hashimoto.. —Se presentó, mirando a cada uno de los presentes.— Y.. Aizen es mi padre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, hola.. Otro capitulo más de esté Fic, disculpen la demora pero la falta de inspiración me atrasa. Pronto tendrán el capitulo siguiente y ahora sí les saque de la duda de esta niña.<strong>_

_**Para que tengan más o menos una idea de su físico, la imagen de perfil que esta en ese Fic, es ella. *-*.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, Sayonara. (/*-*)/**_


End file.
